Cameron Morgan: Demigod?
by raisingdanielle
Summary: What happens when Thalia Grace and Clarisse attend Gallagher, and Cammie follows them back to Camp Half-Blood...and gets in?  Please be kind and click the blue script! This is my first story on here,im not sure where is going so the rating is T to be safe
1. Prolouge

**Sorry for any grammatical errors…I tried my best…I text way to much=) Sorry for any terminology mistakes…it's been a little while since I have read either series, I just going from memory here.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything of the Gallagher Girls series (the Wonderful Ally Carter does {=) nor do I own anything of the Percy Jackson… series (the smashing Rick Riordan does=D)**

**Note: This is happening before the fourth Gallagher book, and after the Percy series ended.**

**Bold is out of story.**

_**Italicized words are in ancient Greek.**_

Prologue

Cammie's PoV

As I was entering my mom's office to see why we keep getting the new girls, my mom comes out and whacks me in the head with door.

"Ow, mom!" I screeched from the floor.

"Oh I am sorry Cammie, I was just on my way to see you. You and your roommates are getting the newest kids Clarisse La Rue, and Thalia Grace, I want them with you, you are to help show them around and show them how things work here. They will be arriving shortly." My mom informed me, with a mask in place on her face.

"Fine." I responded through gritted teeth.

So I ran back up to my room, and tell Liz, Bex, and Macey why our room is bigger and who they are.

"Cammie we really should look them up, dig around a little." Bex said to me after I told them what was going on.

Liz and Macey were nodding in their agreement, so we all huddled around Liz and her laptop while she hacked into the CIA database and came up with nothing on Clarisse and almost nothing on Thalia.

The only thing we found was that Thalia's mom died, and that she ran away when she was 6, leaving people presuming her dead.

Which was really weird because she should be 22 now, but she's only 17.

We started down to the drive to meet them, and had perfect timing as they were pulling up we had just arrived.


	2. Chapter 1: Diabolical Schemes

**Words in italics not in quotation marks (these things "") are emphasized and the italics in quotation marks are in ancient Greek.**

Chapter 1

Thalia's PoV

As we were pulling up four girls came out of the sprawling stone mansion, to stand by the lady I presumed to be the headmistress.

When the car came to a stop I hopped out overjoyed to be out of the darned SUV, when the driver came around the back with my pack, and I can't believe this, but with Clarisse's three suitcases and two boxes, who knew she was such a diva?

As we thanked the driver, the headmistress started saying "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. These are your roommates my daughter, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Liz Stutton, and Macey McHenery. Now if you will follow me to my office there is something I need to tell you."

I noticed that Cammie was real average, Bex was like Carmel in color and exotic looking, Liz was a human stick with sunburn, and Macey looked like a punk model, with her high end clothes.

I turned toward Clarisse just as she rolled her eyes, so I grabbed my pack and fallowed everybody in.

When we got in and Cammie closed the door Cammie's mom started with her speech I interrupted and asked "Now are you going to press the button that shows us what the school really is, a school for spies? 'Cuz I have been waiting since I stepped my foot out of that SUV you sent for us."

Oh you could tell the other girls were shocked and confused as to how we knew already.

I turned toward Clarisse and said "_Wow. It was so obvious that this is a spy school. I don't see why they are so shocked, but I have to admit, it was pretty darn funny to see their expressions." _She replied with a smirk on her face_ "I know, we are so going to wipe the floor with them in Training."_

Cammie's PoV

Okay, I am freaking out a little!

My mom was about to drop the "this school isn't what you think" speech when the pretty, dark haired girl (Thalia I think) starts saying that they know this is a school for spies and she has been waiting for us to say something when she turns to the bulkier one and starts speaking in a dialect of Greek that everyone else has no clue what they are saying, based on their confused expressions, except for me.

When I start saying they aren't going to be wiping the floor with us in P&E, their eyes bug out.

That's when I realize I told them that _in the same language they were just speaking!_ So now everybody is staring at me and I feel my face getting really hot.

Rambling I said "What? Okay everybody, let's go get Clarisse and Thalia moved in before dinner!" and with that I ran up to my room.

When I got there Clarisse's (right?) Luggage and boxes were there and I moved them to one of the empty beds, and plopped down on my own bed, burrowing my head in pillow.

A couple minutes later I hear the others on the stairs coming this way.

Seconds later all five of them burst thru the door and all promptly start talking all at once.

Thalia's PoV

So there we and Clarisse were talking in ancient Greek and what do we know Cammie understands us, and the freakiest part was that she started talking back to us!

When clearly everybody else didn't have a clue what we were saying….weird.

She spouts off "What? Okay everybody, let's go get Clarisse and Thalia moved in before dinner!" and runs off, leaving everyone else.

"_Well that was weird. Nobody but other demigods can understand what we are saying, let alone talk back. We need to be really careful around her." _I told Clarisse.

"_Yeah, we need to contact Chiron soon, and see if the camp has anything on little miss Cameron Ann Morgan." _Clarisse suggested.

"_Agreed."_ I responded.

"You girls have anything you'd like to share with the class?" The headmistress asked with a classic confused face.

"Um, We were just wondering when we can go to our room." I asked.

Looking like she didn't believe us, she said "You have half an hour 'til dinner, don't be late."

So the five of us run up the stairs to our room.

When we get there Cammie is sprawled out with her face buried in a pillow on her bed in the far corner.

While Liz, Bex, and Macey are interrogating Cammie about her sudden knowledge of an unknown (to them) language, we slipped out to look for a secluded fountain to IM Chiron, and Artimis.

Once we found one (there was a secret passage that we found, and it had a puddle…not ideal but the location was so...) We got out some drachmaout and contacted Chiron first.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except our offering, and show us Chiron, Camp-Half Blood!" I said to the puddle.

As Chiron's face came into view he said "Hello Thalia, what's wrong?"

Grimacing I said "Well we have a student here by the name of Cameron Ann Morgan, who understood us and responded in ancient Greek. Do you know anything of her?"

His brows crinkled in confusion, and thought he replied "Well as disconcerning as this news is I have no idea who she is, or if she is even a demigod Thalia, but don't worry, we will be looking into it. Goodbye for now."

And with that the connection went dead.

Taking another demontra I tossed it into the puddle and said "Iris, O goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering and show us the goddess Artimis!"

As the image of a nine year old came into view, I got down on one knee, and bowed and said "M'Lady Artimis, sorry we couldn't contact you sooner, but we are here safe so far, and we came across a very interesting person, who could understand and respond to us when we were speaking the ancient language, we believe she is a demigod and were wondering if you know anything about her. Her name is Cameron Ann Morgan."

With that Artimis' storming eyes were mixed with realization before she covered it up and responded "I have no idea Thalia."

And she then cut the image off. Turning to Clarisse I said "That was defiantly weird, Artimis knows something and she's not telling."

Meanwhile..

Cammie's PoV

They may have thought they were being sneaky, but really, think!

You're in a school for spies _who are trained_ to be sneakier than you, so naturally they continued "interrogating" me, and once we waited until we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

Then we got up and Liz and Bex were going to tail them, while Macey and I search their things.

I took Thalia's pack, carful to see how it opens so it's the same when she gets back, and on top of everything there was a picture of a ton of kids, from eight to nineteen.

All of them different in appearance but they all wore the same relieved, but exhausted expression; it looked like they were in front of the Empire State Building in New York.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Macey saying "look there's this weird picture of a bunch of kids varying in age, and-"I had been on my way over when I saw she had the same picture I had found so I interrupted her saying "Yeah I found the same picture, it's weird, they all have the same expressions. What's that their shirts say?"

Macey squinting down at the picture pips up "I am pretty sure it says Camp Half-Blood, whatever that is."

We shrug it off and go back to looking.

Thalia has a ton of silver colored clothes.

I am dead serious _everything_ is silver!

Her tops, undies, bras, shorts, pants, socks, even her shoes!

The only other thing I found was a small gold looking dagger and what looked like a mini bow & quiver.

How did she get the dagger through security?

Bex's PoV

We were getting bored following these two…they were presenting no challenge at all!

Anyways, we were near the dining hall when they found a passageway that even Cammie didn't know about.

So naturally we followed them in.

It was so weird because one minute they were walking looking all over for something, and pretty soon they stopped, huddled around a puddle and pulled out these weird gold coins, tossed one in the puddle and started saying stuff like take this offering o 'goddess.

Creepily enough a middle aged man pops up in this odd floating water bubble, and they start talking and then it disappears, and they toss another coin in the puddle and repeat the same things, but this time a little girl pops up and Thalia gets on one knee and bows to the girl, gets back up and talks to her.

Once they end the connection with her, they get up and start walking back to the exit, and back into the school, when it hits me.

They were talking about Cammie, and demigods.

What the crap?

Apparently Liz was thinking the same thing, because she turned to me and said "Demigod? As in the kids of the Greek Gods, half mortal and half god?"


	3. Chapter 2: first day part 1

**Fyi: this will mainly be in Cammie's PoV, but there are going to be other PoVs in here=) enjoy my latest & longest chapter! **

**Disclaimer!: I sadly don't own the GG series, or even Percy Jackson.. Series =( This is my last disclaimer…from now on, I'm doing one at the beginning of each story I do, & it's for the whole story!) **

**Um 2****nd**** fyi, but I have an obsession w/ smilie faces, so if they show up a lot not my fault! **

**Now imma stop talking and let you read! Ciao! Oh, I just thought of this.. if you are ever confused with anything that's happening, just ask! Ok I really will go now xD**

* * *

><p><span>Thalia's PoV<span>

Once we finished Iris messaging Chiron, and Artimis, we headed back into the school and toward the dining hall (it smells sooooo good!) and were getting in line to get some of the yummy looking gourmet Chicken Filay, with baby carrots, and biscuits.

Cammie's PoV

We were still looking at their stuff, which kept getting weirder and weirder by the way, when my internal clock was telling me that it was time for dinner, so I signaled to Macey to stop and put everything back.

Once we were done, we headed downstairs and to the Dining Hall, and into line.

I got my chicken, and of course Macey just got a salad.

We headed over to our table, and sat down, where everybody else was already.

"So what took you guys so long to get here?" Thalia asked, with the start of a smirk on her face.

Annoyed (and hoping it didn't show) I responded "We were studying in the library, and lost track of the time. Any other questions you have, that I can answer?"

Looking bored Thalia just said "nope. Let's eat."

While we were trying to eat, Tina was trying to get Clarisse and Thalia to tell them the secrets of their lives, like if it's true that they both were in some epic boating accident, that somehow involved chopsticks, and if that's how Clarisse got that wicked scar on her arm.(…wow, that one was way out there!)

Calm and cool as ever Clarisse and Thalia at the same time in response replied "Nope, not at all."

Back in our dorm room, we were all getting into our pjs –for: me an old brown t-shirt, and fluffy penguin guy shorts, Macey had a silky Victoria's Secret tank top, and mini shorts, Bex had a baby blue tank and purple pants, Liz had ducks on her shirt and shorts, Thalia had a long silver nightgown, and Clarisse just plopped down with what she had on.

We all went to our own beds, yelled night at everybody, and promptly crashed.

Right at 7, the Liz alarm went off.

Groggily everyone else pleaded "Can I please have 5 more MINUTES?"

Rolling her eyes at us, Liz ran to her wall entered a code ,on a pad that popped up, reached in the wall hole that appeared, and pulled out a bullhorn.

Sitting straight up I yelled "You can't be serious?"

Liz turned around, with a maniacal laugh said "Why yes, yes I am."

So I & everyone else (they must have been listening in) screamed "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

While we all were jumping up and started getting ready for the day.

Macey of course got to the bathroom first, and we all had to wait forever, for her to get out.

When she did she was wearing her hair up in her signature ponytail, and her "uniform", which is a mini skirt that has the same design as ours, and a shirt that is like ours, that just has shorter sleeves, and her face all made up perfectly.

Clarisse was lookin completely baffled as to why anyone would _ever_ want to wear that.

Once Macey had cleared the bathroom, Liz, Bex, and I (who had already gotten our uniforms on) crowded into the bathroom to put on our makeup.

Mine was fairly light, only mascara and eyeliner, where Bex's was a bit more extreme… she had eyeshadow and blush, where Liz had just put on Covergirl's volumizing & lengthening mascara. **(A/N It's what I use..I love the junk! xD) **

When we had come out Clarisse, Thalia, and Macey were lounging around on various spots, waiting for us to come out so we can go to breakfast.

Somehow Thalia had managed to get her uniform in (you guessed it!) silver. Anyways we were all ready, so we headed down to breakfast.

When we got there, we could see and smell the delicious Belgian Waffles, that our smashing cook made… even Macey got them, and that's sayin somethin=)

Walking into (surprisingly all of) our 1st period class, which happened to be Culture & Assimilation with Madame Debany, we all sat in the middle of the room.

We were barely paying any attention to Madame, when we hear her say "I do believe today we should start a partner project. I will be pairing you up, and you will be presenting your knowledge on standard formal party behavior. For our newer members don't worry, your partners will have to tutor you. Now Cammie, Liz, and Thalia you will be paired; Bex, Macey, and Clarisse you will be paired; Mick, Courtney, and Tina you will be paired…"

Well, this will be interesting.

* * *

><p>After we had C&amp;A we went on to Protection &amp; Enforcement (P&amp;E for short) which we all shared, and we all sat down waiting to see what we were going to be doing.<p>

"Good morning class. Today we will have half the class sparring, and the other half doing archery. When I blow my whistle the halves will switch activities." Ms. Chamberlain **(A/N sorry if that's the wrong name… I can't remember the teacher's name, so I just guessed.) **put her hand up, and moved it side to side, spitting the class in half.

Nodding to the left half she said "Y'all will be starting with archery, the rest of you with sparring. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"All right then, get to it!" Barked Ms. Chamberlain.

Thalia, Macey, and I were sent to archery, where the other three were going to spar.

Once we got our gear, we headed outside and into the woods a ways, to where there were some targets set up. As the teacher went on about when and where it started, what the first bow was made of, what the first arrow was made of, and so on and so on.

Thalia's PoV

I was starting to zone out due to boredom (I mean hello! Huntress of Artimis here! I can do this crap in my sleep!) while the teacher was going on about the different pointers of archery, like relax, don't keep your elbow up real far, follow along the arrow to the target, and so on and so on.

The best part was the teacher missed the bull's eye.

After another 5 minute min lecture on tips, she finally asks for volunteers.

I hopped up and positioned myself in front of the nearest target, pulled an arrow out of the quiver on my back and let it fly.

Mere seconds later it was in the middle of the bull's eye.

I turned around to see my classmates' reactions and saw all their mouths on the floor, with their eyes bugging out their skulls, along with the teacher's.

I just rolled my eyes and calmly walked back to my seat by Cammie.

After what seemed like forever, the teacher got her crap together, and asked me "what… how did…whaaa?"

Intelligent I know.

"I may have had some experience doing archery. At my old school we had an archery team, I may have gotten really competitive.." I offered.

The teacher (whose mouth had popped back open) closed her mouth, and yelled for us to "Line up behind the targets, with 3 per target."

Cammie's PoV

HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE JUST DO THAT!

That was freaking amazing and she just calmly walks back over and sits down, un-be-liv-able!

Anyways, we do as Ms. Chamberlain instructed, and lined up.

I am unfortunately first, with Macey next, and Thalia last.

I reach behind me and manage to get an arrow out and ready, but at the last freaking second, my arrow goes awry and goes into a tree… behind the target beside ours… man I suck!

As my neck gets warm (and I'm sure red as well) I try to keep my face blank, and I squeak "Your turn Macey!"

I quickly walk to the end of our line, while Macey smoothly pulls out an arrow, aims and lands in the freaking middle of the bull's eye!

Like Thalia did the first time she lands in the middle also, spitting Macey's arrow in half.

My turn again, oh the joy!

Again I pull out an arrow, aim, and… split Thalia's arrow in half!

Oh, my, freakinggosh!

Inside I do a little happy dance, while I serenely walk to the back of our line again.

* * *

><p><span>Bex's PoV<span>

After Ms. Chamberlain left with the other half of our class, my lot paired up and started sparring.

I paired up with Clarisse, and Liz paired with someone whose name I can't ever remember.

"Should I go easy on you?" Clarisse popped up, with a small smirk on her face.

"Bloody heck no! Bring it on cupcake!" I retorted.

Next thing I know see is her throwing a punch at my head with surprising speed and force, if I hadn't been doing this for a long time I wouldn't have my nice head on my shoulders.

Kicking out with my left leg and dropping down on my right I swing towards her trying to knock her legs out from under her, but she was just too darn quick!

She hopped down, then sprung straight the crap up missing my blow completely.

Clarisse popped her leg out when she was level with my face, suffice to say I was on the opposite side of the barn.

Where I stayed down hoping she'd come to me, and I could surprise attack her.

She didn't disappoint-she jogged over and when she bent over to pick me up, I pulled my legs in and kicked into her chest, sending her to the middle of the barn.

It was defiantly was safe to say we had an audience.

When I was on my way over to Clarisse, she jumped up turned around, with pure fury in her eyes ran full speed at me whipping her arm out at the last second, flipping me all 360 degrees, then she proceeded to punch me in the face.

Seconds later, we all hear Ms. Chamberlain's whistle, Clarisse didn't stop still, two girls had to pry her off me, and by then I was sure she broke my nose.

After my visit to the nurse's office, which I swear could serve as a hospital's ER, I learned that my nose was in fact broken, shocker.

The only things I could think of were a rematch, and there was something really off about Clarisse, I had never seen anyone get so furious over a simple P&E lesson before in my life.

I started down to lunch, and halfway there I am surrounded by my friends, Thalia, and Clarisse, who most of them were practically screaming "Oh my gosh Bex are you okay!"

I just laughed, which actually hurt my nose, but I wasn't gonna say anything, and said "I'm alive aren't I?"

While they all chit chatted I just stayed silent wrapped up in my thoughts.

The more I thought the more Thalia and Clarisse were suspiciously odd.

I mean come on, who the heck wears silver all the time? And who has such anger issues?

When we got there I told Thalia and Clarisse to go ahead and get their lunch, me and the others had an important issue with a special project to discuss.

When they were in line, I told Liz, Cammie, and Macey what I thought, and what happened to me in P&E.

After I was done Macey piped up "Today in P&E Thalia demonstrated for archery, and was like a pro, she hit the bull's eye smack dab in the center. Then every time after she still hit the bull's eye in the middle. It was freaky."

With that, we all got in line for our lunch…I'm sure everybody was starving. I had an awesome lunch of dumplings and biscuits, with a side salad.

We of course had some mindless chatter in Portuguese, the language of the meal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am so soooo sorry for the long wait! I had a bunch of school stuff to do, and now I'm off hopefully I will have chapters up sooner!**

**So here's my longest chapter.. hoped you liked!**

**So what do you think of the fight scenes? I was proud of them… if they suck sorry, I tried my bestest. **

**As always please review telling me what you thought! I will respond to you, if you have a question, or if it's just to say thanks.**

**Peace Peeps,**

**raisingdanielle**


	4. Update on this story

Hi everyone! I lied. I will upload CM=D? on here,  
>but please dont get your hopes up! i will work on a chapter of some sort but i dont think it will be very long, and it will probably be a long time before i upload again.<br>Im sorry to disapoint you, but life is life, its not always fair.  
>peace &amp; love raisingdanielle <div> 


	5. Teaser

The more I think about them the more I think we have some serious research and plan- making to do; beginning with Greek Mythology.

"Guys?" I called out.

"Yea Cammie?" Bex said from behind me.

"We have things we need to discuss with the others about the two," I whispered back into her ear, "Tonight we meet in the tower room. Right after dinner." Bex nodded her head in confirmation and we continued on to our favorite class of the day- Covert Operations, or Cov Ops for short.

**Here's a short chapter for my poor fans… I feel terrible for not uploading anything for you in so long:/ **

**But here's something so please don't give up on me**** I have some AP summer work, as well as color guard, and work so I shall be a while between uploads (if I ever start uploading at regular intervals.-.) **

**I am trying to write for you guys, but I make you no promises.**

**If y'all want something of mine to chew on, go here user/EpicFailure and you can read my poetry. **

**(I am also aware that wattpad says my name is Danielle, which Laura and Danielle are both my names, so :P)**

**I love you all!**

**-RD**


End file.
